1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for replacing a window pane in a flexible hood cover, in particular in the folding hood of a vehicle, and to a replacement pane for such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles having a flexible folding top or hood, so-called convertibles or cabriolets, are provided for compact stowage of the folding hood generally also with a flexible rear window pane or sheet. Said near pane is highly stressed by the operation of the hood, and the flexible transparent material, which is not as robust as a glass disc, exposed to surface damage which permanently impair the transparency of the pane.